Pensamientos de un ángel
by Catching Feelings
Summary: 'Actividad de un FanClub de otro foro' Narra Konan lo que sintió al unirse a Akatsuki, todo lo que atravesaron ellos tres a lo largo de su vida. Lo que sintió cuando sus seres queridos murieron, sus lágrimas, sus sentimientos. Les invito a pasar y que me dejen su opinión :)


**¡HOLA!** Bueno, tanto tiempo desde que no subía algo aquí... Ahora mismo me encuentro centrada en una novela de vampiros que estoy empezando, por lo que me ha quitado toda la inspiración para escribir One-Shots.

A decir verdad es algo viejito ya, es para una actividad en un FanClub de un foro (MSS) que hice, y me dieron ganas de subirlo aquí.

Son los pensamientos de Konan, por lo que ella narra. La actividad trataba de meternos en el personaje que nos asignaban y ser como ellos, olvidar nuestra personalidad y meternos en la de ellos. También me asignaron a Kabuto, pero sinceramente no me gustó el escrito ese y bueno... creo que este me quedó mejor. En fin, no los entretengo más y los dejo leer :).

* * *

...

Nagato y Yahiko son lo más importante para mí...

Siempre estuvieron allí cuando más los necesité...

Me brindaron apoyo aún cuando ellos estaban derrumbándose...

Simplemente los amo, más que a mi propia vida. Siempre estaré junto a ellos, en las buenas y en las malas... los seguiré hasta el fin del camino. Iré con ellos a cualquier parte, los protegeré y velaré por su seguridad hasta que mi ser deje de existir.

.

.

.

Akatsuki fue fundado por nosotros, para traer la paz a este mundo, nuestro único propósito fue que se evitaran las guerras, convivir en un lugar lleno de armonía, donde la gente no salga lastimada.

Luchamos por años por ese sueño, tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande... era nuestro, nuestra esperanza, la razón por la que nos levantábamos día tras día. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando asesinaron a Yahiko. Akatsuki dejó de ser la misma, cambió... nuestro concepto de paz seguía ahí, pero nuestros métodos para crearla se convirtieron en algo maléfico, incapaz de cambiar el mundo para bien...

...

Únicamente quedamos Nagato y yo. Él cambió todo de sí para seguir con la pequeña esperanza que seguía allí, en algún rincón de nuestros corazones. Luego se unieron miembros de distintos países, renegados, abandonados por sus propias naciones. Akatsuki finalmente se convirtió en una organización criminal. Algo completamente diferente a lo que los tres queríamos.

.

.

.

Nagato está enfermo. El tiempo está matándolo, nuestro sueño se hace añicos frente a nuestros ojos cruelmente. Todo cambió, sabemos que nada volverá a ser como era antes, cuando solamente estábamos los tres: Yahiko, Nagato y yo.

Actualmente nos dedicamos a asesinar por dinero, para poder sobrevivir. Él está de acuerdo con ello, y yo... dije que lo apoyaría, lo estoy haciendo.

Nagato está siendo controlado por un hombre, llamado Madara Uchiha. Yo no estoy ciega, veo la verdad, pero no puedo hablar. Nagato tiene esperanzas, las recuperó luego de que él viniera hacia nosotros... no puedo hacerle algo tan cruel como decirle que lo está utilizando. Él morirá, lo sé, pero quiero que lo haga como un héroe, porque es lo que es.

Mucha gente nos ve como criminales, ¿y para qué mentir? Es lo que somos, o la imagen que estamos dando. Entre nosotros hay gente muy psicópata, masacran aldeas enteras por diversión. Es lo que estamos mereciendo, es la cruda realidad.

...

Pero yo aún tengo la esperanza de que el mundo cambie. Deseo que lo haga. No... _deseamos_, por Yahiko, por todas las personas que han muerto injustamente en guerras patéticas por extensiones en sus tierras.

.

.

.

Pasaron días, y Nagato murió. Sin embargo, murió como un héroe, gracias a ese pequeño de la Hoja: Naruto Uzumaki. Le devolvió la paz, Nagato y Yahiko están en paz, fue lo que siempre quise... desde un principio, fue lo que más añoré.

Me pregunto qué haré... ¿Debería morir, quizás? Ya no le encuentro razón para seguir en este cruel mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Me siento sola. Estoy angustiada. No quiero estar más aquí...

_"__No estás sola, recuerda que siempre habrá alguien para ti. Eres como un ángel... siempre estás para todos, pero también tienes sentimientos... Desahógate, llora, descarga todo lo que sientes; eres un ser humano a fin de cuentas, no lo olvides."_

Recuerdo las palabras que escuché hace mucho tiempo, en el que vivíamos con el maestro Jiraiya. En aquellos tiempos siempre sonreía, a pesar de la realidad en la que estábamos viviendo. Ellos me enseñaron a sonreír, ¿los defraudé al no hacerlo más?...

.

.

.

Estoy frente a las tumbas de Yahiko y Nagato, llueve demasiado. Un intenso dolor crece en mi pecho, ¿dolor? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía, y al mismo tiempo siempre estuvo conmigo...

Me arrodillo y pongo la cabeza sobre el frío y duro piso, me pregunto por qué todo acabó así. ¿La humanidad siempre estará así?, ¿Jamás cambiará?, ¿Seguirá igual de podrida?

Cometimos muchos errores, desde que comenzamos hasta ahora. Me siento sola, ambos se fueron y me dejaron sola... ¿Por qué? Habíamos prometido el estar siempre juntos... Las dos familias que tuve me dejaron sola... ¿siempre fue así?, ¿Estoy destinada a pasar el resto de mis días?...

.

.

.

Y quizás, sólo por un instante me pregunté si siempre había estado sola. Si me había imaginado el tener familia...

Es tan cruel la vida, ¿no lo creen? Todos te abandonan cuando eres más feliz. Esbocé una sonrisa de tristeza y cerré mis ojos, esperaría mi fin justo allí. Pero lo haría junto a ellos, porque ahora sé que no fue una mentira lo que viví.

Todos esos momentos agradables que pasamos, las penas y alegrías, siempre estarían junto a mí. Jamás los olvidaré, siempre estarán junto a mí. Porque los amo, y el amor verdadero jamás desaparecerá.

_¿No lo creen?..._

* * *

_Y bueno, espero les haya gustado._ También me gustaría que me respondieran haber si creen cumplí con el objetivo de la actividad.

¿Comentarios?.


End file.
